


A Little Slip of Tongue

by henriettebleau



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (or not so secret because of Kagami's mouth), AoKaga Day, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettebleau/pseuds/henriettebleau
Summary: Kagami is just so proud of his man that he can't stop talking about him.Or about what they do.(But no one else knows they're dating. At least, that's what he thinks.)
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	A Little Slip of Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Aokaga Day!

Everyone knows Kagami has a big mouth.

It’s always hungry.

It’s really loud.

It has no filter.

The first person Kagami tells is Takao.

Their friendly practice game just ended. They're in Maji Burger, and Kagami asks if anyone in Shuutoku asked for anything. Well, he means to. Instead he opens his mouth and says, "Aomine and I are fucking."

The woman behind them looks scandalized. Takao snorts. He doesn't look very surprised, which is a little unsettling. Just a little. Takao is already pretty darn unsettling, like he’s always up to no good. "No one asked but good for you, dude."

"I mean- I meant to say- Does anyone- I..." Kagami stammers. Takao just claps him on the back and goes to order.

* * *

The second person Kagami tells is Himuro.

They're in Kagami’s apartment. Kagami is reading, and Himuro ‘s on his phone. Kagami means to ask what Himuro wants for dinner later. Instead he says, "Aomine and I had mind-blowing sex last night." He blinks. "I didn't mean to say that."

Himuro smirks. "Okay." He goes back to his phone, and Kagami goes back to his read. Then, "Who's the top, Taiga?"

"Aomine is," Kagami says, because he apparently has no damn filter. At all.

"Hah. Atsushi owes me ten bucks," Himuro says, getting up. He leaves Kagami gaping behind him.

“I plan to top tomorrow!”

* * *

The third person Kagami tells (unintentionally, please fucking believe him) is Akashi.

Akashi calls him, asks him something about a certain dish.

“Okay, I got it. Thanks, Kagami.”

"Aomine and I had shower sex this morning, it’s amazing," Kagami replies.

It’s too early in the morning. Way too early, Okay?

"Sure, Kagami," Akashi says rather calmly, unfazed by this new information.

There’s an uncomfortable silence at both ends of the line and it’s making Kagam’s head spin.

Then Kagami remembers something. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that," Kagami says in a hushed tone. Like a real fucking idiot.

"Sure, Kagami," Akashi reiterates.

* * *

The fourth person Kagami tells is Wakamatsu.

Touou and Seirin decide to do some joint training. Aomine has just left Kagami on the bus, saying something about buying some chips or banana shake or something. Whatever. Kagami is too sated and orgasm-stupid to care.

Wakamatsu steps onto the bus and sits down next to Kagami, who is sprawled out on the backseat. "What happened to you? Why are you here? This isn’t your bus, man."

"Aomine blew me, and then I jerked him off," Kagami says. Dreamily.

"Um."

"Oh, shit, did I say that out loud?" Kagami says, pushing himself into an upright position. He's starting to sense a theme. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine," Wakamatsu says. "I mean, it's not a surprise, I just didn't expect you to say that… you know, _out loud_."

"Neither did- wait, what do you mean, not a surprise?" Kagami stares at him. "Who told you? Was it Momoi?"

"No one told me," Wakamatsu assures him.

"Then what did you-"

"Kagami," Wakamatsu says. "Let it go. You'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

The fifth person Kagami tells is Kuroko.

Kagami is flat on his back, Kuroko glaring above him. Kuroko’s vanilla shake, or what's left of it, is murdered just near Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, you’re so clumsy," Kuroko says. Says, not asks, because Kuroko Tetsuya does not ask questions. Questions ask Kuroko Tetsuya.

 _Please don't kill me,_ Kagami thinks. He tries to say it too, but all he gets out is "Mllerg."

"What." Kuroko says.

"Aomine and I are sleeping together," Kagami says hurriedly.

Kuroko stares.

Kagami stares back.

Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

Kagami's brain catches up.

"I mean, don't kill me," Kagami says, scrambling away.

* * *

The sixth person Kagami tells isn't a person, it's many people. And it's on purpose.

"I have something to tell you guys," Kagami says once they've all finished dinner in Kagami’s apartment.

Furihata shrugs. "What’s it Kagami?"

"Um." He takes a breath. "I'm dating someone."

"Is it Aomine?" Hyuuga asks.

"What?!!!!" Kagami gapes.

"He said is it Ao-" Koganei chimes in.

"I heard, yeah," Kagami says. "But how did you- HOW?!!!"

"Bakagami," Riko says, voice like she’s speaking to an ignorant child, "everyone knows."

* * *

"I'm guessing everything went well," Aomine says in between soft kisses and Kagami gently sucking his lower lip.


End file.
